Love
by scoob2222
Summary: A series of ficlets I am writing about Coop and Ashlee. Not in any specific order.
1. Double Fudge Brownie

Prompt: Emotions

Ashlee never had any problems expressing her emotions. Whether she was loving him or hating him, she always let him know about it. She screamed at the top of her lungs when he screwed up and she kissed the breath out of him when she was happy.

So, he really shouldn't have been surprised that her emotions were only heightened by pregnancy and the hormones that came along with it.

It was his fault, really, for coming home without the double fudge brownie ice cream. He thought brownie swirl would be good enough, but he should have just gone to the other store.

He definitely deserved the shoe she'd thrown at his chest, the heel she slammed into his foot and the book she'd hit him over the head with.

If she ever let him touch her again and they managed to get pregnant, again he was just going to have a supermarket added on to the house.

That was really the only way he was going to keep from being concussed on a daily basis.


	2. Sweet

Prompt: So Close

Coop loved many things about his girlfriend. He loved her smile, her personality, the fact that she was so selfless, even to the point of getting herself in trouble. He loved kissing her, he loved her body, and he loved that sweet, sweet ass of hers.

He didn't want to push Ashlee any further than she wanted to go. He knew she wasn't like the women he dated before, and her innocence was only one of those ways.

So, he was careful to keep his hands in the safe zone when they kissed—on her shoulders, her face, in her hair, or running up and down her back. Although that last one was so close to the danger zone that it often proved too tempting.

Like now, with him sitting and Ashlee resting between his legs, leaning down to kiss him. His hands slid around her waist, along the curve of her hips, almost encroaching on unfamiliar territory.

Territory he desperately wanted to get familiar with. He wanted his hands on that lovely ass, wanted to pull her against him properly so she could feel exactly how much he wanted her.

His palms itched, his fingers tingled, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. His hands dipped down, just a little, and squeezed.

Ashlee moaned happily and deepened their kiss.

Spurred on he let his hands drift farther down. He felt her jolt; felt her mouth pause for just a moment, but then his hands squeezed again and the kiss continued even more frenzied than before.

And her body was against his and it was so, so close to being perfect.

All that was missing was the nakedness.

But they would get there…and until then he'd just get as close as he could to the most beautiful woman in the world. It was a sweet, sweet place to be.


	3. Long Due

Prompt: Bitch, Please

A/N: A little extra scene to go with a href"

http://jailynn24. But /a by lj userjailynn24 .

Ashlee ignored her mother and even Coop when they told her not to come here. They meant well, she knew, they thought she had been through enough and wanted to save her anymore pain.

What they didn't know is that she had to do this, had to get all this anger off her chest and had to point it at the person who'd really caused it all.

Christine Matthews.

"Mrs. Bradshaw," Christine's secretary said as she stomped towards her, "Ms. Matthews is busy, just let me ring her and….Mrs. Bradshaw…"

"Ashlee, what are you doing here?" Christine asked all fake smiles and cheer.

Right up to the point that Ashlee slapped her, leaving a giant, red palm print on her face.

"That," Ashlee said loudly, "is for trying to steal my husband, for lying to him when I lost my baby, and for generally being a giant, whorish bitch for the last year and a half."

Christine blinked widely at her.

Ashlee turned to leave, turning back for a moment to smile at her, "Oh, and Coop asked me to let you know that you're fired. He has a new editor."

"Who?" Christine asked, "Who could he possibly get that's better than me?"

Ashlee smirked and blew her a kiss, "Me."


	4. Naughty

Prompt: Oops!

"Oops," Ashlee said, staring unabashedly at her now naked husband.

"Ashlee," Coop groaned, reaching for the towel she'd yanked from around his waist, "Cut it out."

"Cut what out?" she said, giggling as she held the towel out of reach.

"We have to get to Company. Everyone is waiting for us."

She smiled widely, "We're newlyweds, Mr. Bradshaw, we can be late, and everyone just thinks it's sweet."

"Are you feeling sweet, Mrs. Bradshaw?" he asked, grabbing the end of the towel and pulling her against his body.

"Not at all, in fact I'm feeling quite naughty."

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, slowly moving them back towards the bed. They tumbled onto it, her body rubbing against his, driving him crazy.

She pulled off her own clothes, laying back against the pillow and pulling him with her, their lips and hands moving fast and furiously over each other.

"I love you," he whispered, and it felt so good to say, "I love you, my wife."

She smiled as he moved inside of her, groaning at the feel of him, "I love you my husband, "I love you."


	5. Buzz Junior

Prompt: My name is…

"Mom, for the last time," Ashlee said, sighing deeply as she tried to get a word in edgewise. She held the phone away from her ear and waited a few minutes, then tried speaking again.

"No, Mom, no…no we are not naming the baby after you. No, we're not naming the baby Buzz either. Oh for…Mom you married then man I don't think you hate his name that much, especially considering you like to yell it loudly from the closet while everyone else is eating Thanksgiving dinner. I'm being inappropriate, fine, next Thanksgiving you can watch baby Buzz and I'll scream Coop's name from the bathroom. Okay, fine, no, bye mother, good-bye."

She hung up the phone and let out a loud screech of annoyance. She was eight and a half months pregnant, it was a million degrees outside, and her air conditioning was broke. She was supposed to be pampered; she was not supposed to have to listen to her mother rant for an hour and a half.

"I'm not talking to her again," she told Coop when he brought her a big glass of ice tea, "You need to call your father and have him rein her in. He needs to like…distract her with sex."

"Ash, please," he said, making a face as if he'd eaten something really rotten, "It's bad enough I've seen them doing that."

"Yes, we've seen it and heard it, at the same time and separately, so it doesn't really matter if we talk about it. And if my mother calls one more time to tell me what kind of tea to drink, or yell at me for not going to Lamaze to learn how to pant like a dog, or suggesting a name the child Doris Junior I will lose my mind. And you, Coop Cooper," she pointed at him menacingly, "are supposed to be taking care of me. So you call your father and you tell him to do whatever it is he does that makes my mother scream like a freaking hyena and sleep for ten hours. Go, go, why are you not moving?"

"Moving," he said, grabbing the phone, "Here, dialing, waiting for Dad to answer and then…embarrassing us all with a request for him to have sex with your mother…you know I never realized that when they get married next week we're going to be step-siblings."

Ashlee's head spun around so fast she thought it might spin all the way around, "Don't even go there."

"Yes, ma'am," he promised as his father finally answered, "Hi, Dad. I need a favor…no, not for me, for Ashlee and well…for Buzz Junior."


	6. Just in Case

Prompt: Pink

Ashlee had very pretty lingerie. Black bras, leopard panties, tons of frilly things with lace. He loved them all…some to the point that he ended up buying several because he kept ripping them off her.

Of all of them, though his favorite were the pink ones.

They were soft, so soft against his skin as she lay with him in bed. They were the perfect pale pink color, a little shirt that flared out over her belly and boy cut shorts that just covered the curves of her gorgeous derriere.

They weren't the smallest or laciest thing she wore to bed. They weren't even really designed to get his attention, being much more comfortable than the other things she wore.

Maybe that was why he loved it best; it was so Ashlee, simple and beautiful. He loved watching her come out of the bathroom in it before sitting at her vanity to rub lotion on her skin. He could never look away as she brushed her hair, sometimes sticking it up in two braided pigtails before climbing into bed and next to him.

Though she never seemed to realize it, he never could keep her hands off her when she wore that. He had to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her.

He was going to have to find out where she got it and buy her lots more.

&&&&&&

Ashlee knew her pink pajamas drove him crazy.

She had at least ten pairs.

Just in case.


	7. Soapy

Prompt: Family

"Thanks for taking my mom out," Ashlee said as she soaped up yet another dish.

"No problem…although I might as well have been invisible."

She stopped for a moment to look at him, "What does that mean? Was she mean? Did she ignore you? I talked to her about…"

"It wasn't so much that she ignored me. She was just very, very focused on my Dad."

Ashlee was silent for a moment, then her eyes widened in understanding, "NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Oh god," she cried looking away, "Oh god, no, she cannot do this. This is very bad. This is…"

"Ashlee, calm down, you're overreacting."

"Of course I am, we'd be related Coop. She'd drive your father crazy, she does that to everyone she loves. I've learned to deal with it, but Buzz has no immunity and…"

"Ashlee, listen to me," Coop said loudly, and then waited for her to quiet down, "We are not going to be related. My Dad is crazy about Lillian. There's nothing to worry about."

"But my mom…"

"She'll get over it soon I'm sure. The next time my Dad pisses her off, probably tomorrow. Besides, you know how hard it is for women to resist us Coopers." He looked away and went back to drying his dish, not seeing her glaring at him.

So it was really unexpected when he looked back up and got a face full of soaps, "Sorry Coop Cooper," she said, laughing, "It was irresistible."

"Oh really?" he asked, grabbing his own handful of soap.

"Don't you dare," she said, pulling away from him, but screaming as he grabbed her around the waist. The soap went in her face and they both stumbled, ending up down on the floor, "Ouch," she said, rubbing her hip, "That hurt, you big pain."

"Aww, come on," he said, leaning closer, "You know you love me."

She turned to him, brushing soap off his face, "Yes, I do…but I'm still going to make you pay for the soap."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, leaning in to kiss her, "but you'll have to catch me first," he said, before jumping up and running away.

"Hey," she said, getting herself up, and grabbing some more soap, "Come back here Coop Cooper."


	8. Done

Prompt: Betrayal

She could deal with the constant promoting, the book tour that took him away for almost a month, the television spots, the magazine ads, even the girls that came around once they found out he was a rich, successful, and hot author. She could even deal with Blake and her constant poking and prodding, the way she wiggled up to Coop like some sort of snake, the way she tried to force Ashlee into wearing clothes that she hated, she would put up with all of that because she loved Coop and she wanted him to be successful.

But mostly because, deep in her heart, she felt this would all pass. That one day she would wake up and they'd be living a normal life again with Coop writing everyday and her pursuing a degree in social work and no Blake, no crazy girls, no outside world constantly trying to tear them apart.

Unfortunately, somewhere between the book becoming a success and it being optioned for a movie, she stopped feeling like they were ever going to happy again…like, they were every going to be in sync again.

And then came the ultimate betrayal, something she knew she would never be able to forget.

Blake had orchestrated it so Ashlee missed Coop's big night…a party in his honor, an announcement that screenplay of his first book had been nominated for an Oscar and that his second book was number one on the best sellers list.

Ashlee told Coop that Blake had purposely made her miss his party.

Coop hadn't believed her.

It was then that she realized how far apart they'd drifted. Then she realized that Coop was no longer than man she'd fallen in love with and she…well she'd forced herself to be something she didn't even recognize to make him happy.

She'd done it for so long and now…now she was done.


	9. Every Single Detail

Prompt: Agony

Coop had thought of every single detail of their night. He'd ordered Ashlee's favorite dinner, lit candles all over the room, and gotten super decadent double chocolate cake that could easily be eaten in bed.

Perhaps off Ashlee's stomach.

He'd locked the doors, bolted the windows, and seen to it that Doris was too busy to come over and bother them.

He didn't want to think about how his father was keeping Doris busy. He was just concentrating on spending some time with his girlfriend.

Naked time, time they hadn't spent in over two weeks.

Two very long weeks filled with lots of cold showers.

It was strange. He and Ashlee had dated for months before they'd made love and though it was hard, literally, he'd never felt the need to push her for more. He'd wanted to take things slow, for once, to really get to know her before they were together. In the end, the waiting had only made that night more perfect.

However, once he knew was it was like to be with her, he'd become addicted to it. He couldn't imagine not being with her again, not getting to kiss her and touch her every single day. These last few weeks had been a glimpse into that, their every attempt to be together thwarted by something, and tonight was all about changing her luck.

"This is very, very sweet," Ashlee told him as she looked at the dinner in front of her.

"Anything for you," Coop said, reaching out to take her hand.

She smiled, "Well, as much as I hate to ruin all this hard work, do you think maybe we could skip the dinner part?" Her smiled turned into a smirk and he practically leapt across the table to kiss her.

It was a short trip to the bed and then more kissing and shirtless Ashlee and he was so happy he heard bells.

Then he realized it wasn't bells, it was the phone. How could he have forgotten her main line, thank goodness for the answering machine?

"Hello this is Ashlee, I'm not around so leave a message at the beep, and I'll call you back."

"Ashlee this is your mother."

"Oh god no," Coop said, collapsing on top of Ashlee in complete and total misery.

"Doris, put down that phone, right now."

"No, no, you're keeping me from my daughter and there must be a reason. Ashlee this is your mother, you pick up. I know you're there and I don't know what that…that Cooper boy is making you do…"

"Probably the same thing we were doing a moment ago," Buzz said with a long sigh, "Which we can get back too if you'd just put down the phone and…"

"No, no, I will not be kept from my daughter. Ashlee, I am on my way over and if you don't answer the door I will call the police and have them break it down."

"Doris, don't you think…." the machine beeped there and the call ended.

Beneath him Ashlee sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he said as he got up, "I'm just going to go…sit in a cold shower until Doris leaves."

He walked away, cursing his girlfriend's mother/father's girlfriend as he went. He was starting to believe he was never going to get to see Ashlee naked again.

The thought made him moan in pure agony.


	10. Getting

Prompt: Don't Leave

First it was Marina, then it was Doris, then his father, then Doris again and somehow an entire week had passed and he and Ashlee had barely gotten a minute alone, and certainly never enough time to do all the things he's been thinking about since 10,080 minutes and 5 seconds, 6 seconds, 7 seconds, 8….he's slowly losing his mind.

He shows up at her place hoping with all his being that she's alone. Then she opens the door and he hopes that she's alone because he sees what she's wearing.

The tank top is threadbare like she's owned it for a long time and she's clearly naked underneath because he can see the outline of her nipples pressing against the cotton. The shorts she's wearing aren't much better, barely covering her ass and sticking to her like second skin.

"Coop," she smiles widely, "What are you doing here? We didn't have plans, did we?"

"No, I just…missed you," and damn it if his voice doesn't crack on that last word. He had to get her out of those clothes.

She smiles again, this time like she knows all his secrets and opens the door wider, "Well then come in so you won't have to miss me anymore."

He walks in and watches as she slowly closes the door.

Then he pins her to it.

"Oh my," she gasps just before he kisses her ravenously.

"Oh my is right," he says when he pulls back, although he doesn't have any idea how he's managing to get words out. She's so beautiful and sweet and perfect and all he wants is her naked and under him right now.

He had her tank top off so far he thought he might have torn it, but he didn't care because he was cupping her soft, beautiful breasts in his hands and his tongue was twirling around her nipples.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"My mom," she said softly, "Jackhammer."

He growled and moved to get up, but Ashlee's arms tightened around him, "Ignore it," she said, "She'll go away."

"And if she doesn't?" he asked even as he let her lead him to the bed.

She smiled, "Then she'll get a show."

He chuckled and pressed against her. He didn't care who the hell heard them as long as she was with him.

As long as she never left.


	11. Button

Damn button.

How could one single bit of plastic make him that crazy?

Probably because it was attached to his girlfriend's shirt and was currently open, which meant whenever she bent over to serve someone they got the tiniest glimpse of cleavage.

And the someone she was serving at the moment was her asshole of an ex-crush, Jonathan Randall.

The man seemed pretty happy about it, glancing at him every few seconds with that….infuriating grin of his.

He wanted to wipe that smile right off his face, preferable with his fist.

But as Ashlee came to his table, he thought of a better idea.

"Want more water, Coop Cooper?" she asked and then let out a shriek as he pulled her onto lap and kissed her.

He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, making sure every person around them couldn't miss it. And when he finally pulled back, Ashlee's eyes were unfocused and her face was pink with heat.

He smirked, catching Jonathan looking out of the corner of his eyes before letting Ashlee up to get back to work.

Only now, she was completely buttoned up.


End file.
